1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a semiconductor package and an electronic device including the semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a semiconductor chip, such as a memory integrated circuit, is provided in the form of a package by connecting pads of the semiconductor chip to external electrodes of the package by wire bonding. An arrangement of the external electrodes of the package is designed based on an arrangement of the pads of the semiconductor chip included in the package.
As semiconductor technology advances, various kinds of semiconductor chips have been developed. Accordingly, arrangements of pads of semiconductor chips have also been varied. Therefore, when a semiconductor chip having a new arrangement of pads is developed, a new package that is designed for the semiconductor chip is required to be developed.